nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlantis Motors
Atlantis Motors is a Lovian sports car company founded in 1952. It is known for making the finest Lovian cars, known for their quality and reliability. It also participates in the Lovian Motor Show. History Atlantis Motors was founded in 1952 by Henry Chase (ancestor of Justin Abrahams), a passionate admirer of Eurpoean sports cars. Atlantis' headquarters, based near Kinley, was where Chase and his team of 20 hand-built the models. In 1961 the first Atlantis was entered in the Vickers Sprint Rally, and has continued doing so. When he died in 1978, his son Albert took over. In 1985, Albert unexpectedly died and the company ceased operations. In 1987, Albert's cousin bought the rights and re-established Atlantis. In the late 1980s- early 1990s Atlantis was not doing too well. as its president wanted to make care even more luxurious and expensive, and it seemed the company might fold again. But, with Jacques Brack at the helm, and the introduction of the 365 saved the company from collapse. Models Atlantis 220 The 220 Coupe was the first Atlantis made. Originally built in 1952, it was produced until 1966. In 1961, the car got a major redesign, to ensured its stayed popular with people. In 1966, a customer had a 220S specially produced for him, which is now worth around $200,000. In its 18 year span, 7,940 cars were made. Atlantis 262 The 262 was the second Atlantis model produced. Released in 1958, it had an amazingly lightweight and modern design. Priced at only US$10,000, the price had skyrocketed to $25,000 in 1967. By its end in 1968, 1169 cars were made. Atlantis 470/550S The 470 was the ultimate Atlantis built. Created in a mid-engined layout, its 470 HP motor got it to 60 MPH in 6 seconds, and on to a top speed of 171 MPH. The car was priced at an even more spectacular US$79,000, which limited production to only 26 cars (from 1970-1974). In 1973, the 550S version was released. With a 550 HP engine, it propelled the car to 184 MPH. With an outrageous price tag of US$105,000 only 5 cars were made in 1973 and 1974. Atlantis America The America was the most popular Atlantis ever produced. The car was first shown in the Turin Auto Show in 1969 (first Lovian car to be displayed internationally) and it received much praise for its sharp and modern design, though critics said its aluminum construction, though lightweight, would be too expensive. Subsequent America's would be the low-priced models in the lineup, outlasting every other model. It would be built from 1970-1985, and again from 1987-1989. America (European Version) In August 1970, an aluminum version of the car was released in Europe and Britain. 23 cars, in right-hand drive were marked for the UK, and 27 LHD models were sold in continental Europe, mainly in France and the Netherlands. Priced at around £21,000 (or 53,000 Gulden, 150,000 Fr.), it was deemed too pricey and it did not sell as quickly as planned. America 321 In early 1971 the America was re-released, this time with a steel body, which was also available in Lovia. This car was much cheaper than the aluminum version, selling for US$16,000. To compensate, it was given a state-of-the-art, 321 HP turbocharged V6. Achieving a top speed of 153 MPH, it was an instant success, and Atlantis could not meet demands. In 1974, a four door version was introduced, but was limited to 90 US$18,000 models. When production ceased in 1977, 10,914 321's had been made. America R The America R (Roadster) was developed in 1973 after much public clamoring, though it did not enter production until 1975. Priced at US$21,000, it was pricey but not inaccessible (to the rich). This version ceased production in 1979, after safety concerns over convertibles (and when a moratorium on ragtops in the US gained Lovian support). Only 780 roadster were built. Superamerica The Superamerica was the top-of-the line model in the America range. This was a grand tourer car (a 70s version of a modern Aston DB9) with an astonishing 382 HP V8. Introduced in May 1980 and priced at US$44,000, all 50 models were sold in its first month. It differed from the standard America by having a reworked body, air intakes (slats) and the fact that it only came in "Midland Gray" glossy paint. America 350 The America 350 was the successor to the '321'. It entered production in 1978, and 414 had been built by 1985. Producing 350 HP and reaching a top speed of 169 MPH, it was a bargain at US$26,000. When Atlantis was re-established in 1987, the aging America returned to production, keeping most of its internal workings but employing a simplified body based on the Superamerica's. This version (priced at US$30,000) was produced until 1989, and 9408 were made. Atlantis 300-series 317 The 317 was the final Atlantis model befor its re-introduction. It was sold in 1978 priced at an overly excessive US$37,000, for what it offered (only 317HP, 162 MPH top speed). The cheaper America, which was lighter and more powerful) ensured that the 317 only got 153 sales. 325R/355R The 325R (roadster) introduced in 1982 was a major improvement over the 317. It only had 8 more HP, but featured a V8 engine which had more torque, was more economical in fuel (22 MPG over 14 MPG) and allowed for a greater top speed of 169 MPH. Its price tag of US$55,000 limited sales to a mere 449 cars (this was also due to the America R's cheaper price tag). The 325 gave way in 1984 to the 355R. More powerful (but much more expensive at $62,000), it only saw sales of 377 before Atlantises untimely demise in 1985. 360 In 1980, the 360 replaced the 317. Featuring a turbocharged V8, it had 360 HP, was nimbler and faster than its predecessor and the 325R. This car was priced at a jaw-dropping US$50,000 ($60,000 in 1985), but saw healthy sales of 746 cars. The 360 was chosen to be Lovi'as entry into a touring car race in 1981, so 33 replicas were made.In 1983, the 360 coupe was made as a 4-seater and in 1985, the company ceased productions. In 1987-89, another 310 models were produced before the 360 was shelved. Atlantis Europa Europa Coupe The Europa, introduced in 1990, was the new top model from Atlantis. Being all-new, it was meant to re-invigorate Atlantis and keep it afloat. But, this car, the successor to the 300 series quickly became too expensive (US$53,000 base price in '90), and by 1996 the price was at $60,000. Thus only 237 Europas were built in total, until 1997. Europa R In 1991 the Europa R was added as a open-top mate to the coupe version. Priced at $57,000 it was very expensive, but with the latest in electronic technology, plus a 420 HP V8, it was worth the price. Later Europa R's featured electronic traction and other gizmos which the coupe didn't get. By then, the price was well over $70,000 and the model was ended in 1998 after 178 sales. Europa GT In 1997, the Europa GT was introduced as the final model in the range. It had the most creature comforts of any Lovian car, plus the speed and power of a super sports car. Hand built to perfection, only 55 models were built betwen 1997 and 1998. There were two downsides to the car; the weight (over 3700 Lbs) and the price (over 85,000 USD). Atlantis Virondar The Virondar, introduced in 1991, was more luxurious and upscale than the Europa. Built to a more classic standard, it had a traditional layout/look. But, this car, which was priced at US$70,000 (in 1991) was very expensive. A Virondar R ($85,000) was introduced in 1994, but production of this series ended in 1995 (after changes in management) and combined sales of 115 cars. Atlantis 365 In 1995, Atlantis introduced the 365. A small and relatively inexpensive model (at US$33,000 in 1995), it became very successful and ensured Atlantises survival. 11456 first-gen 365's (of all types) were built up to 2004. In 2005, a new, redesigned 365 was made, which is still in production. 365R In 1996 the roadster version of the 365 was introduced. Priced at US$39,000 (1996), it was much cheaper than the Europa roadster. with a lightweight 365 HP turbo-V6, it went to 60 MPH in only 5.4 seconds. 365GTR The 365GTR (grand touring roadster) joined the 365R in 1998-2000. It was the first time two ragtop versions of the same Atlantis model were produced simultaneously. Marked only by its sporty wheels and high-gloss paint, this car (priced at 60,000 USD) actually featured a 376 HP V8, and was able to reach 163 MPH. 365SR In 2005, Atlantis introduced the 365SR, a convertible version of the new 365. Replacing the Aging 365R, it had a stunning body shape. In 2008, the roadster became available as a retractable hardtop. The SR was introduced at US$50,000, but costs $65,000 as of 2010. Atlantis 412 The 412 it the top of the line range in Atlantis. Priced at US$80,000 (and $92,000 for the R version), it is expensive, but justified. The coupe version, with a 412 HP V8, can go to 60 MPH in only 3.9 seconds, and will ultimately reach a top speed of 180 MPH. Category:Vanguard Group